Quand le masque tombe
by Blue apples
Summary: Peu de temps après la mort de Pepper, Tony se retrouve seul et se morfond dans sa tour, jusqu'à ce que Steve vienne le voir. Une dispute s'ensuit entre les deux hommes et le vrai visage du milliardaire va enfin être découvert...


**Résumé****: Peu de temps après la mort de Pepper, Tony se retrouve seul et se morfond dans sa tour, jusqu'à ce que Steve vienne le voir. Une dispute s'ensuit entre les deux hommes et le vrai visage du milliardaire va enfin être découvert.**

**(les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture! :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Oui, Tony Stark était un grand homme.

L'homme dont tout le monde appelait Iron Man et qui avait sauvé New York. Il était un héros aux yeux de la population, certains hommes s'étaient rasés la barbe, comme à son effigie, les enfants l'adoraient, lui demandaient de signer leurs dessins, d'autres personnes des autographes et des fans le poursuivaient. Il était une star mondiale, connue du monde entier. Cependant, il avait aussi beaucoup d'ennemis, aussi bien de très grands méchants, que de simples personnes civiles qui ne l'appréciaient guère à cause de son comportement et de sa réputation.

Très bel homme, intelligent, milliardaire, playboy, belle copine, belle villa, belle vie, nombre de gens l'enviaient. Mais tout ce petit univers était fini depuis la venue du Mandarin, il ne lui restait à présent plus grand-chose...

Sa vie était détruite, tout comme sa villa. Il avait perdu Pepper, qui était la seule personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, elle était son rayon de soleil, son oxygène, or elle n'était plus là, évaporée à tout jamais dans les flammes de l'enfer, et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Happy, lui, était toujours dans le coma et ce, dans un état critique. Tony était venu régulièrement le voir, lui parler, lui raconter des blagues, il passait parfois des heures dans sa chambre et pourtant il ne se réveillait pas. Son meilleur ami James était resté près de lui pour le soutenir, puis il dut s'absenter pour une mission très importante peu après ces événements. Il prenait souvent des nouvelles de Tony en l'appelant très souvent, celui-ci disait que tout allait bien, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il était seul, seul dans son immense tour à se morfondre.

Les Avengers n'étaient pas là non plus, aucun d'eux n'avait été là pour lui après la mort de Pepper. Thor n'était pas au courant, étant en quelque sorte coupé de la terre depuis l'attaque de son frère. Bruce était reparti en Inde pour deux trois jours, sans aucune communication, Steve était parti à la rencontre de ses racines et de ses souvenirs, et Natasha et Clint étaient également en mission très importante en Russie. Quant à Fury, il était au courant, mais le conseil lui avait demandé de ne rien divulguer pour le moment, pour ne pas perturber la mission des agents Barton et Romanoff qui auraient immédiatement prévenu le reste de l'équipe.

Sa santé périssait au fil des jours, il avait perdu l'appétit, ne dormait plus à cause de ses crises d'angoisse qui étaient revenues et qui étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes. Il prenait alors des médicaments pour les faire passer, mais en vain, cela ne marchait pas. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de boire pour noyer sa douleur.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ses mains tremblaient. Il but une dernière gorgée de son whisky favori et posa ensuite son verre sur la table basse à côté de la deuxième bouteille à moitié vide... Tony regardait depuis son canapé cette grande baie vitrée, le regard posé au loin sur l'horizon. Ses yeux étaient complètement vides, comme si la vie s'était échappée de lui et son esprit divaguait par moments, néanmoins une pensée se baladait tout de même dans sa tête depuis un petit moment, celle du suicide...

Il y songeait énormément, mais sa décision était incertaine. Il se remémorait sa vie, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait vécu et tout cela le dégouta à présent, il n'avait plus aucun but. Il avait tout perdu et il ne comptait pas avoir des amis pour lui tendre la main. Toutefois, un frappement à la porte résonna dans ses oreilles, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière. Une personne que son père avait très bien connu et qu'il connaissait, c'est pourquoi Jarvis l'avait laissé entrer.

Il tourna la tête, jetant un léger coup d'œil, mais sans y prêter plus d'attention. Cette fameuse personne ouvrit la porte tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Tony ? Le milliardaire ne répondit pas, se contentant encore de regarder le paysage sans dire un mot. Tony c'est moi, c'est Steve.

- Steve ? Tiens donc... en voilà un qui montre seulement le bout de son nez. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu peux t'en aller.

- Non, je suis là pour toi.

- Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Je suis venu...

- Pour quoi ? Pour me serrer dans tes bras ? Me faire un gros câlin ? l'interrogea-t-il en se servant une fois de plus du whisky.

Steve regarda les bouteilles et constata que Tony était bien trop saoul.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu as assez bu.

- Non je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le grand Captain que tu crois que je vais t'obéir, dit-il sans même le regarder. En plus tu n'es pas chez toi. Pourquoi Jarvis t'a laissé entrer ? Jarvis ! cria-t-il pour que celui-ci lui réponde.

- Il m'a laissé entrer parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

- Non je n'ai besoin de personne, tu peux partir, ordonna-t-il en portant son verre à sa bouche, mais fut interrompu par Steve qui lui attrapa le bras pour qu'il ne boive pas.

Tony se défendit et dégagea son bras avec brutalité, reposa son verre, puis se leva immédiatement pour faire face au soldat. Steve le dévisagea un instant, son visage était pâle, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause de son manque de sommeil et des poches étaient apparues. Il faisait peine à voir, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça et cela le rendait presque fou.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Tu te permets de venir chez moi et faire tout ce que tu veux ? Comme m'arrêter de boire, hein ?

- Je resterai tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. Tu es saoul.

- Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Je vais très bien et maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes !

- Non. Nous sommes une équipe Tony, nous faisons partie des Avengers, toi et moi ! Nous devons nous aider ! Je suis là pour t'aider !

- Toi et moi ? Une équipe ? Si Fury ne nous aurait jamais contactés pour sa... sa mission, jamais on ne se serait rencontré ! Et ça m'aurait évité de te voir aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes pas une équipe.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Oh si je le pense et maintenant tu sors ! cria-t-il en montrant du doigt la sortie.

- Je suis au courant pour Pepper... dit-il avec tristesse, ce qui coupa la parole du milliardaire pendant quelques secondes. Tu...

- Ne parle pas d'elle ! hurla-t-il en prenant son verre, qu'il jeta au sol et qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Si ! Il faut que tu en parles Tony !

- Tu veux que je parle de quoi ? De mes crises d'angoisse ? Du Mandarin ? Que j'ai perdu ma maison ? Que j'ai perdu Pepper ? Et ce par ma faute ? C'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?!

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si ! Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger ! Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver ! C'est ma faute !

- Non.

Tony était dans un très mauvais état et jamais Steve n'aurait imaginé qu'il avait des crises d'angoisse. Depuis New York, tout avait changé, il avait sauvé la population et pourtant cela eut de mauvaises répercussions sur sa santé. Il survola le salon de ses beaux yeux bleus perçants et vit au loin une boîte de médicament ouverte avec quelques gélules renversées... En voyant ça, il sut tout de suite que Tony mélangeait l'alcool avec les médicaments, car il n'était pas du genre à suivre les règles ou les notices.

- Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ? C'est Fury qui te l'a dit ? Ce mec qui se montre uniquement quand il a besoin de nous ? Qui se sert de nous comme des pantins ?

- Arrête, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Si, je sais exactement ce que je dis.

- Tu as trop bu.

- Et alors ? C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ?

- Non, c'est pour te soutenir, te présenter mes condoléances et te montrer que tu n'es pas seul.

- Je ne suis pas seul ? Tu rigoles. Après sa mort, mon meilleur ami est resté près de moi peu de temps, parce qu'il a dû partir pour une mission. Personne d'autre n'est venu me voir, et Happy est dans le coma ! Je n'ai même plus le courage d'aller le voir ! Alors si je suis seul, vous n'êtes pas venu vous, les Avengers, personne n'est venu, alors tu crois qu'on est une équipe ? Non je ne pense pas, mais vu que maintenant l'homme pirate t'a prévenu, je suppose que les autres ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié et que vous vous forciez de venir. C'est trop tard, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Si justement, tu vas mal et je suis là pour t'aider.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Steve s'approcha de lui et Tony le repoussa violemment pour éviter qu'il ne le touche. Ne me touche pas !

- Tony...

- Non vas-t'en. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre dehors avec un coup de pied au cul.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Je vais me gêner.

- Dans ce cas je t'en empêcherai, car tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

A ces mots, le milliardaire s'approcha de lui en marchant sur le verre qui fit saigner ses pieds nus sans s'en rendre compte, ne sentant aucune douleur, car sa douleur était présente qu'à un seul endroit : son cœur... il vint se planter devant le soldat et lui tenu tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme il avait fait jadis dans l'héliporteur.

- Je te le répète, je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Je crois que tu...

Steve ne put finir sa phrase que Tony l'avait déjà frappé au visage. Il riposta et le frappa lui aussi sans vraiment retenir son coup. Tony tomba à terre et se releva difficilement, encore sous l'étourdissement de son coup de poing. Du sang coula sur son visage et Steve ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il voulut s'approcher du milliardaire, mais celui-ci se rua une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il esquiva ses coups et essayait maintenant de ne pu le frapper. Tony était fort sans son armure, il voyait enfin son réel potentiel depuis que le génie lui avait proposé d'aller se battre tous les deux, d'homme à homme. Le beau brun réussissait à lui mettre des coups et Steve se contentait uniquement de les encaisser. Leur force était complètement différente et il n'abuserait pas de la sienne pour le mettre au tapis en moins de deux secondes, toutefois, un deuxième coup porté au visage fit exploser sa colère et il mit en fin de compte une droite dans la joue de Tony qui le fit s'étaler au sol, complètement sonné. Sans plus attendre, il s'accroupit vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, s'excusa-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour essayer de le relever.

- C'est ma faute, elle est morte à cause de moi ! redit-il en laissant couler ses larmes.

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute Tony, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si !

- Non, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour la sauver, elle le sait.

- J'aurais dû faire plus !

- Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser.

- Elle... dit-il en sanglotant et s'agrippant aux vêtements de Steve comme un bébé à sa maman, pour qu'il ne le laisse pas seul. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place... et... et ça aurait été mieux comme ça.

- Ne souhaite jamais mourir. Jamais. Le milliardaire ne répondit pas, car ses mots ne venaient plus, étant complètement tétanisé. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Steve le souleva en prenant soin de lui, l'emmena dans sa chambre et le déposa dans son lit. Il épongea son visage avec un gant de toilette pour enlever le sang, puis lui remonta sa couverture et éteignit la lumière. Tony s'endormit en peu de temps, l'alcool l'avait complètement assommé y compris la droite du soldat.

Pour la première fois, il vit Tony sous un autre jour qu'on pouvait considérer comme mauvais, mais comme bon, car ses sentiments avaient enfin été dévoilés, ceux qu'il refoulait et qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous en laissant place à son autre personnalité. Après tout, Tony Stark était un homme comme les autres et ce jour-là, le masque qu'il arborait était enfin tombé...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour cette petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :-)**


End file.
